


Kendall Knight hates Christmas and that leads to some stuff happening

by zaddydt



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Heffron Drive (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: A Christmas fic I started in December and just finished! I'm lazy!Carlos decides to take Kendall to Maui on a Christmas vacation. Logan hosts a party back home and invites all of his ex boyfriends.





	Kendall Knight hates Christmas and that leads to some stuff happening

                Christmas had always sorta sucked. Every year it seemed like more and more things went wrong for Kendall Knight. Growing up without a dad made the holidays depressing, there was the year the tree fell on top of him while he was napping on the couch, and while meeting Miranda Cosgrove was a night he’ll never forget, that Christmas he got stuck in LA and had to eat the same shitty canned ham as B*tters was a low point he didn’t know the holiday could reach. Watching Dustin fuck his brother last year kinda sucked too, but it was a step in the right direction.

                Needless to say, when Carlos offered to bring Kendall with him to Maui for the holidays, the blond nearly had to call 911 after the pounding in his chest didn’t stop after an hour and a half. It had been way too long since he’d been on vacation. He’d been strapped for cash ever since the last four songs of his earned a collective $7.68. Sitting around the apartment and eating snickerdoodles every day was only possible because Logan didn’t know that he was still logged into his Amazon account on Kendall’s iPad.

                Plus, it’d been far too long since he’d spent any time with Carlos. He really missed hanging out with the man. Getting married and adopting a baby created a divide in their social lives. Living with some of his closest friends was a dream come true, but one of the few things that made Christmas bearable while growing up was because of the gift exchange Kendall would do with Logan, Carlos and James. Sadly, nothing like that happened anymore. The fact that these four hadn’t been together in years made him want to cry himself to sleep more than he usually did.

                Carlos told Kendall to pack his bags because he’d be flying in on his third jet on Thursday so that the two could spend some quality time together throughout the weekend. He explained he needed to go film some commercial for a cologne and Alec wouldn’t be able to make it because of some stupid prior commitment to his dumbass mom and dad for the holidays. Carlos wasn’t on the best speaking terms with either Logan or James, so Kendall was the only option left after he tried calling Katie and she had the nerve to not pick up after two rings.

                “Hey, can I borrow some of your swimming trunks? Logan Jr. is sleeping on my pair and I will NOT wake her up.” Kendall asked, looking over to Dustin. “Kendall you know I don’t wear anything when I go swimming. Jeez.”, the older male mumbled to himself as his eyes stayed glued to the screen of his chrome pink DS. Samus still had two stocks and Dustin was sweating his ass off. He knew he shouldn’t have picked Larry.

                “I’m so excited man. I don’t think I’ve been on vacation since we snuck on Logan’s tour bus. Are you gonna miss me while I’m gone?” Dustin sighed, pausing the game since his boyfriend refused to shut the hell up. “Eh. Logan said he’s bringing all of ex boyfriends over so they can give him presents. I’m kinda excited to drink some wine and watch all of that unfold.”

                “I’m just ready to work on my tan, catch up with an old friend and ignore this stupid holiday.” Kendall exclaimed as he stuffed a 7th Tamagotchi into his suitcase. “We get it. You hate Christmas. You don’t need to bring it up every 12 seconds.” Dustin replied, shooting a fed up look as he stood up from their bed. “Yeah, well you don’t need to bring up your 11 inch dick all the time but you don’t hear me complaining.” The blond said, cocking an eyebrow and causing Dustin to chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “The jet is here…bitches..I’ll see you guys in a few days!” Kendall shouted through the apartment, awkwardly and trying to sound important. “Cya Kendall!” Jo shouted as she ran through the kitchen and up to the blond to give him a quick hug goodbye. “Uh, where is everyone?” Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow at her while she frantically tried to hide behind him. “We’re playing freeze tag. Victoria is it and she’s ruthl-EAHHHHHHHHHH!’ she screamed as Victoria all of a sudden leapt over the kitchen table with her claws out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “and then, Elle said that taking a shower less than a day after a perm would deactivate the ammonium thiglycolate, solving the case and proving her worth as a real lawyer.”

                “I’m glad to see you haven’t changed at all.” Kendall laughed. He missed this. Carlos was..so nice. It seemed so unusual to Kendall after living with two men who had to make a sarcastic comment toward him any chance they got. He missed the days of being the defacto leader of his friend group. The feeling of everyone looking to him for advice and the mindset he was in during his time in Big Time Rush had sadly faded away, just like his aspirations for his life. After seemingly every dream he had was crushed and every friendship was ruined or became estranged, it was no wonder he had such negative feelings toward a cheery holiday that now served no purpose but to remind the blond of the downward spiral his life was trapped in.

                “Do you want another glass of champagne?” Carlos asked.

                “Of course!” Kendall beamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “and that’s the story of the 3rd time I had to tell a twelve-year-old to kill herself.” Logan said, eliciting a boisterous reaction from the people in attendance of his Christmas party. Lorde in particular was laughing so hard she had to pull out her inhaler. Logan was enjoying the attention from everybody, as usual, and was impatient to open all the gifts he demanded every guest bring him that night.

                He’d been terrified Kendall wouldn’t find other plans for the night until Carlos invited him to Maui. The chart-topping superstar had bought several boxes of Febreze just in case that hadn’t happened. All his best friends and, as far as he was aware, all but two of his ex-boyfriends had shown up. He lost count at 39. Truth be told, he was mildly upset they were all getting along so well. He’d been hoping there’d be more tension between them and they’d fist fight to determine who’d be the one he used as a chair for night. This was also the first night his two current boyfriends would be in the same place. Jake Miller, his on again off again boyfriend since 2015, only came after Logan bribed his family $50k to pretend like Jake didn’t exist during the entire holiday season. Diego Boneta was his other boyfriend, who Logan briefly dated back in 2016 and then came back into his life this summer when Logan bumped into him in the ER. As it turned out, punching Kendall 17 times in the face (with several rejected but kept engagement rings on) would break his nose. Diego’s aunt’s heart was beating irregularly, and he was the only by her side until he saw Logan and they went on a trip to Disneyland together. Kendall and Diego’s aunt had to share an Uber later that night.

Now that he thought of it, he had no idea where either of his boyfriends were.

                His roommates seemed to be having a nice time though. Victoria, who couldn’t handle her alcohol at ALL, was five seconds away from face planting into her signature spinach and artichoke dip. Jo was playing Pokemon Yahtzee Jr. with Carly Rae Jepsen, Hillary Duff and Jimmy Kimmel, and Dustin was practically gasping for air sitting on the couch stuck between several bodybuilders he’d only seen cooking Logan breakfast omelets in their kitchen naked before this night.

                The night wasn’t cracking up to be what he’d hoped for either. There wasn’t enough tension! He’d been banking on catfights, maybe some wrestling and/or a vase being smashed over a head, but nothing! He’d play Happy Home Designer to pass the time but his DS was dead and all of the outlets in the house were occupied by phone chargers because these gays couldn’t go nine seconds without checking Instagram.

                Plus, all his wine had been spilled after Logan Jr. knocked the bottle over. He couldn’t be mad though. She was nervous around the large amount of people and she wasn’t used to wearing her tap shoes. With that, he decided it was time to leave. He’d go into the lobby, watch Sailor Moon on his phone until his battery died., and go from there.

                The brunet managed to slip out the front door of 2J unnoticed, thankfully. Slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, he made his way towards the stairs. The Palmwoods halls on Christmas Eve were eerie to the man. He’d never been too big of a fan of Christmas either, what with his parents kicking him out of the house for being gay when he was a teenager and all. The only good experience with the holiday had been the past few years with Kendall, so hearing the blond trash talk it so heavily pissed him off just a little. Moving into the hotel over five years ago now was one of the best decisions of his life, and seeing it so devoid of life at this hour made it seem so unlike the way he viewed it that day he first arrived and met Kendall.

                Everybody’s lives were so different at that point too. While laying in bed together with Kendall talking about which Neopets were the cutest was the norm now, he was incredibly anxious around the younger male when they first met. Dustin wasn’t too familiar with Big Time Rush while they were active, so meeting Kendall only a few days after the band’s break up made it hard for him to feel too much sympathy about it. The blond was still very confident in himself and he intimidated Dustin in a way that’s completely gone now. Logan was the opposite, seeming like a complete and utter nerd devoid of any chance of becoming People Magazine’s #1 Asshole of the Year, but here we are now. And Carlos certainly didn’t seem like the type to become a multimillion-dollar mogul with his own brand of cologne and non-fat yogurt.

                Dustin couldn’t really say the same for James. He’s still never met him. They barely missed each other, what with Dustin moving into the Palmwoods just 16 hours after James took off. Judging by what Kendall and Logan had to say about him, he seemed like an asshole. And not in the fun way Logan was. Despite moving back into the hotel this summer, James still hadn’t come into contact with his former friends. Kendall and Logan didn’t even seem to acknowledge his presence. From what Dustin could deduce from the man’s Instagram account he stalked one night, he was dating Jett Stetson, living in this penthouse suite of the hotel and didn’t have a job. After several failed attempts at a music career, acting career and being humiliated on several reality shows, James had no drive to do anything with his life anymore.

                The musician arrived to the center of the hall and pressed the down button on the elevator. Despite being on the second floor, he really couldn’t muster up the energy to walk down a flight of stairs right now, and nobody was around to make him feel ashamed about it.

                But maybe it was fate at work, because as soon as the elevator doors opened, Dustin was met face to face with James Diamond. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “HOLY SHIT!!” Kendall roared as he tore off the Hello Kitty wrapping paper encasing a brand new Nintendo Switch.

                “Merry Christmas man.” Carlos laughed as he watched the raw emotion pouring out of Kendall’s face right now.  The two sat across from each other on the balcony of Carlos’ mansion, overlooking the sunset over the ocean. A ginormous silver Christmas tree stood in the corner baring at least 100 gifts, all addressed to Kendall. The two were wearing matching pajamas, made up of white cashmere shirts and red flannel sweatpants lined with microscopic diamonds. Carlos really went all out for the blond this year, hoping to spark some Christmas cheer once again, while also subtly letting him know it’s unacceptable to only own one pair of jeans.

                “Thank you Carlos. You really have no clue how much this means to me.” Kendall began to choke up. “I’m so grateful to have you in my life, and I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything. I love you.”

                Hearing that made Carlos sort of emotional too. He cherished his time growing up with Kendall and to a certain degree wished he could still live in 2J with his friends. But he wouldn’t give up his marriage, career or child under any circumstances. He loved his life now and wanted nothing more than for Kendall to feel the same. “I love you too buddy.” Carlos said as he took another sip of his eggnog.

                “I’m so excited to play this! Ugh I need to call Logan and tell him right now!!!!” the blond said as he fumbled with his phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “And after I told her off, that girl scout never tried _any_ shit with me _ever_ again.” Logan explained, telling his story to Charli XCX, Troye Sivan and Nikki Blonsky, making them laugh just as hard as they did when they heard the story 20 minutes ago. Looking down, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to read “My Everything<3<3<3 is calling”.

                “Sorry guys, I need to take this.” He told the three just as he walked down the hallway to hear better. “Hello? No! Kendall! You’re being a fucking idiot!”

                “Whatever. Just don’t think for one second you’re ever allowed to race as Rosalina. Bye.” Logan said, spiking his phone down on the ground. He was getting tired of the coral iPhone XR anyways. Just before turning around to go back to his party, he heard Jake’s voice coming from the bathroom. Annoyed that his boyfriend had been missing for the entire night, he kicked the door open with his 6 inch stiletto furiously, fully prepared to yell at him for looking at himself in the mirror for too long, which was a common occurrence.

                The last thing he expected to see was Jake cheating on Logan with his other boyfriend. The musician was sitting fully naked on the sink while Diego, wearing only a pair of skinny jeans, jerked his cock and kissed his neck.

                “Logan!” the two shouted in unison as they snapped their necks toward the door to see him standing there, unable to react. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Dustin stepped into the elevator, awkwardly reaching in front of James to select the floor he wanted to go to. Unfortunately, James was headed to the top floor, so Dustin was going to have to ride all the way to the top with him first. Silently standing side by side in an elevator wasn’t how he’d envisioned their first time meeting.

                “Hi Dustin.” James said, laughing under his breath at the clearly uncomfortable situation. Dustin was taken aback, actually sort of surprised James even knew his name. “Uhh, hi.” He replied. He took a moment to look to his left at James. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder, and was dressed in black shorts, a blank tank top and a black snapback. Judging by the attire and the fine coat of sweat all over him, Dustin could assume he just got done working out.

                “How’s it going?” James asked, making Dustin’s eyes snap up from the brunet’s well toned legs up to his eyes. “Um, good! I guess. Just going to the lobby to hang out.” Dustin said, half smiling at James who was giving off the same pompous vibes Dustin knew he’d have. “What’s wrong? Kendall and Logan pissing you off?” “No, uh- Logan’s preoccupied with his party and Kendall’s on vacation with Carlos.”

                “Oh.” James said solemnly. With that, any cockiness, any attitude he had with Dustin was put to a halt as he straightened his posture and his eyes went back to the front of the elevator. He’d admit it, he was a little pissed off none of his former friends made any effort to see him. Sure, they were still on bad terms, but he’s sexy! Hot people should be forgiven of all of their faults, the brunet consistently thought to himself whenever he thought about how absurd it was that none of the three ex-bandmates forgave him for his streak of homophobic remarks online.

                And in all honesty, he _had_ changed. After coming to terms with his sexuality, he felt deep remorse for taking his internalized bigotry out on Carlos and Logan. He’d never directly insulted Kendall, but he knew he still hurt the blond with everything that happened. And on top of that, meeting Jett again gave him a new perspective on everything in his life. The former musician found himself living in a homeless shelter for a month before Jett came in. The arrogant blond had turned over a new leaf after having some similar career troubles. With New Town High being cancelled and his agent going missing in a scuba diving trip gone wrong, Jett was suddenly out of work and his time left in his apartment was dwindling. The distinction between him and James was that instead of shunning his coworkers, Jett took any job he could get. Stocking craft services for movie sets, interning at local radio stations and playing extras in films were how he got by for a while until a casting director recognized him from his previous work, as well as appreciating the speed he’d restock the peanut M&Ms on set.

                Taking note of the grind Jett had been on, he was given the lead role of a brand new show that later wound up being an enormous success. This time spent working odd jobs humbled the blond, so when he came across James while volunteering at a soup kitchen, he couldn’t help but feel compelled to take him in. After paying for a haircut, a new wardrobe and a hot meal, Jett explained the remorse he had for being such an insufferable dick to James and his friends years back. He told James he could stay with him in the penthouse for as long as he needed, which had eventually turned into him helping James coming to terms with his homosexuality, and the two falling in love.

                It was really strange how fast it happened too. Jett, for all things considered, saved his life, and his new lifestyle was helping make James a better person as well. He wanted to be in touch with his old friends again, but he knew it would be best for them to come to him. Despite this, it still stung knowing that they’d had seven months to come upstairs and say hi, but still nothing. He’d spent some time listening to Logan and Kendall’s music and was genuinely proud of them, and was happy to at least get to finally meet Dustin now, who was still unsure how to treat James.

                “So, what are you off to?” Dustin said, breaking James out of his long winded reflection of the last few years of he and Jett’s lives.

                “Was about to sit my ass on the couch, heat up some pizza roles and watch Stuart Little 2. You’re more than free to join me. Don’t think the lobby is the most festive place right now.”

                “Good point. God when will Bitters just die already?”

                Both men shared a laugh for a second, leading to another awkward silence.

                “Jett’s not home either, so I’d like some company. Would be nice to finally get to talk to you.” James said, flashing a smile.

                “Ehhh, I don’t know. No offense, but if Kendall knew I was—” Dustin said, being cut off as the elevator finally halted and opened up right into the penthouse suite.

                Jett’s apartment was furnished with exquisite Italian white leather couches, several fish tanks and had THE most tasteful recessed lighting Dustin had ever seen. Not to mention access to the exclusive roof patio and Jett’s personal pool. Just because he was humble didn’t mean he couldn’t spoil himself, and now James, who only left the apartment to either go to the gym or to Arby’s.

                “C’mon, let me show you our 88” plasma.” James said as he strode into the apartment, dropping his bag onto the marble countertop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Seven drinks deep, Kendall and Carlos had reached their emotional peak. Kendall migrated over to the couch Carlos sat on, bodies pressed together as they laughed while reminiscing about all of the funny shit that happened to them after moving to LA.

                “Okay, but remember when fucking SNOOP DOGG came to our Christmas dinner?” Kendall practically yelled, followed by the cackling of both of them.

                “God that was so funny looking back.” Carlos breathed as his head fell down into the blond’s lap. “I missed this Kendall. I really love you man.”

                Looking down at his friend, Kendall blushed. “I love you too Carlos. And I know I said it already, but I’m sorry I couldn’t buy you any gifts this year.”

                “Well..” Carlos said, tongue lingering against his teeth. “If you really love me, there’s something you can do for me.”

                Kendall knew exactly what was coming next. And he was too drunk to do anything expect laugh into his hands.

                Carlos repositioned himself, rising to his knees and straddling Kendall’s lap. His hands went straight to the top button of the blond’s pajama shirt as his fingers struggled to pop the button out of the hole. “Alec has been gone for three days.” Carlos whispered, popping a button. “I haven’t had anything in my ass since he left.” Kendall’s breath got harder as another button popped. “Do you want to fuck me?” Carlos asked, popping the third button.

                “Fuck..” Kendall struggled to even think about the answer. He was already pretty drunk, and all of the blood rushing to his cock made it hard to focus on anything except Carlo’s knuckles teasing his chest. “Yes. Fuck….yes.”

                “Hhmm.” Carlos chuckled. “How long have you wanted to fuck me?” he asked as he continued down the row of buttons. Kendall would’ve answered had it not been for Carlos dropping his ass down onto his painfully growing bulge.

                “I know you heard Logan and I going at it when we were dating. I always wondered why you never joined in.”

                “Carlos..” Kendall choked out.

                “Remember when Alec would come over? I know you were picturing what we looked like when we’d eat dinner together.”

                If Kendall could even make an audible sound right now, it would be completely unintelligible.

                “I love riding him. I sorta go crazy anytime I can get his dick inside of me. Logan’s too! I would loooove when he’d fuck me.” Carlos continued, pressing his ass down especially hard when he said love.

                “Nghh.” Kendall miraculously sounded out as his hands gripped the shorter males ass, guiding it as it moved around.

                “I was always sad you never got to fuck me.” Carlos said, finally undoing all of the buttons. “Logan told me _all_ about how you are.” Carlos grabbed both sides of the shirt and quickly tore it off the taller male.

                As soon as it was gone, Kendall’s lips attached to the base of Carlos’ neck, eliciting a moan. With much, _much_ less care Carlos had for the shirt, Kendall tore the material straight off the other male’s torso, revealing a very well toned upper body, coated with a neatly kept patch of chest hair.

                The two rose to their feet and their lips attacked one another. Kendall’s hands trailed up and down Carlos’ muscular arms and craned his neck downward to take in all of the man he could. Carlos slid his tongue past Kendall’s lips, exploring every inch of his mouth while his hands pressed against his friend’s pale stomach.

                Suddenly, Carlos broke away, swiftly turning around and climbing upon the other couch, followed by him pulling his pants down just far enough to expose his tight ass to Kendall. It was definitely unlike the ones he was used to. Dustin’s was ginormous. Two fleshy globes covered in hair. Logan’s was fat as well, but completely hairless and _very_ pale. Carlos would fit right in the middle, size-wise. He had tan marks, courtesy of a speedo and his ass was extra hairy around his hole.

                And with his dark brown eyes looking over his shoulder and a few shakes of his butt, Kendall was almost tripping trying to yank his pants off and makes his way over so he could sink his dick in there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “So let me get this straight.” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his two boyfriends looked nervously between each other. “You two thought it would be a good idea to fuck each other..in my apartment..”

                “Logan, we-“ Diego interrupted before being cut off by Logan’s finger pressing up against his pretty pink lips. The taller male looked down into his boyfriend’s eyes, or, at least he tried to make them out through his sunglasses.

                “Without me!?”

                With that, Diego and Jake both took a sigh of relief. They both knew Logan was one to typically overreact, so the risk of being caught making out was certainly dangerous. It had miraculously been the first time they’d been together since they both began dating Logan and they found each other irresistible. Plus, they’d heard one too many stories about how amazing the other’s ass was via Logan on a daily basis. Diego had walked in on Jake mesmerized at how pretty his reflection looked and the alcohol inside the two of them did the rest.

                Logan, on the other hand, had been DYING to have a threeway with the two since before he’d even started dating either of them. Both of his boyfriend’s had very different yet hectic schedules, what with Jake constantly performing at concerts for charity and Diego having to juggle school, filming and doing his weekly podcast about woodworking which he never fucking shut up about. Logan had the idea in his head he’d spend the night making all of his guests jealous as his two boy toys felt him up and told him how perfect he was. So when they’d gone missing for the entire party, he thought his chances of bending them over side by side and pounding them were shot.

                The brunet put his hand out, helping Jake down off of the sink, taking notice of the way his cock bounced. Jake wasn’t particularly huge, having only a 6 inch dick, which was two inches shy of Diego’s, but neither really mattered to Logan considered they were his strictly obedient bottoms. They’d do anything he instructed with no hesitation and very much so obliged.

                The shorter male smirked at his two boyfriends, flicking his index fingers toward himself, signifying he wanted them to kiss him. Both pairs of lips attached to his neck, making their ways either to his collarbone or his ear, electing a moan from Logan, who then wrapped his hands behind their shoulders and felt the two lift him up and carry him out of the bedroom as he sat in their arms.

                Pulling out a megaphone, Logan positioned it against his mouth and pointed it toward the main area of the house. “Go home bitches. Party’s over.”

                The three made their way upstairs to Logan’s room. The shorter male was let down and suddenly had four hands rubbing up and down him. Diego’s fingers snaked under his XXL shirt and his lips teased Logan’s, just barely touching so he could watch him beg for more. Jake fell to his knees and placed his hands against the top of Logan’s thighs, slowly sliding down toward his knees. He licked a line on the bottom of his now exposed stomach, leading to him sucking on a part of the flesh as he undid Logan’s jeans.

                Diego and Logan’s kissing became more passionate the more attention Jake gave to his dick. The brunet took control, grabbing Diego by the face and shoving his tongue down his throat. Similarly, he found his hands grasping the top of Diego’s pants and yanked them down as far as he could. He felt himself spun around and with a firm push, he was face first on the king sized bed taking up too much space in Logan’s room.

                The brunet tore off his jeans and kicked off his shoes, sinking into a more comfortable position on his knees. He instinctively spread his cheeks, showing off his hairy hole to his boyfriend, who’s dick was now fully engulfed by Jake. “Fuckin’ right.” Logan smiled, pleased at how obedient he had his boys. The world famous musician unbuttoned his shirt before discarding it and tore his cock out of Jake’s mouth before he got behind Diego on his knees and grabbed his ass, diving in with his tongue and licking every inch of his crack, generating a muffled groan from Diego into the goose down blanket imported from Monaco. Jake immediately got back into position, laying on the carpet under Logan, who was using his chest as a seat. He found Logan’s cock with his lips once again, immediately slobbering on it as he looked up towards his boyfriend’s several chins.

                Taking a breath from Diego’s ass, Logan took a deep breath “Babe. Finger yourself. Gonna need you loosened up too.”

                Jake’s lips popped off Logan’s cockhead with a deep breath of air as well. “Yes daddy.”  His hands both laid on the bottom of Logan’s back, gently massaging his pale flesh. His right hand now raised into his mouth as he sucked on the digits before it fell towards his ass and he sunk one inside his tight, trimmed hole. Logan liked his two boyfriends to be distinct, forcing Diego to grow his body hair out and making Jake wax and shave every single day to be completely smooth. Once Jake had gotten loose enough to fit in a second finger, Logan began thrusting down, replacing Jake’s sucking with a forceful face fucking, choking the man with every erratic snap of the hips. With every extra hard thrust, Logan gave an equally hard smack to Diego’s juicy ass. He liked hearing both of his boy’s whimper at the same time. He was amazed he hadn’t even came yet.

                The guests downstairs still waiting for their Ubers felt super uncomfortable with every moan, slap and choke sound they were hearing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dustin’s night hadn’t been as fun as either of his roommate’s at this point. Pretty much immediately after he decided to come into James’s apartment, the brunet had not. Stopped. Talking.

                He’d been here for 37 minutes and Stuart Little 2 was still stuck on its main menu. And James only gave Dustin like three pizza rolls. On one hand he could appreciate how much James wanted to connect with him. It was cute that he cared so much about his old friend’s he was willing to share every single intimate detail of his monotonous life with him. But on the other hand, if Dustin wanted to listen to vapid Instagay thirst trappers make themselves sound like the second coming of Jesus just because they had a 6-pack and didn’t hate women, he would’ve just stayed at the party!

                Eventually he got to the point where he drowned out everything James was saying and started imagining himself winning a grammy. They’d announce Heffron Drive as most iconic band of the century, but Kendall wouldn’t be able to make it because who cares. Dustin would RUN to the stage, and Lady Gaga, being the hilarious, carefree spirit she is, would join Dustin up there in place of Kendall. Then maybe his parents would call him and tell him how proud they are of him for once!

                Perhaps if he hadn’t gotten so wrapped up in this fantasy he’d have noticed James flirting with him for the past few minutes. The unemployed ex-musician started going into pretty heavy detail about he and Jett’s sex life, describing how obsessed Jett was with his ass. He spent a few minutes talking about how much he loved to tie James up and followed that up by listing the top 10 times he had his ass ate.

                When Dustin’s eyes hadn’t even budged from the ceiling after James told the iconic story of Jett fucking him in the bathroom of a Sonic, James knew he was being ignored. He took matters into his own hands; literally. His left hand landed atop Dustin’s hairy knees and slowly inched into his shorts.

                “So! How do you liked to get fucked?”

                Dustin couldn’t help but to snap back to reality, look at his knee, look at James, and burst out laughing at this absurd situation he didn’t realize he was in.

                With a huff, James rose to his feet and got in front of Dustin, yanking his own shorts down, unveiling his 9 inch cock, pointed straight at the guitarist. “I wanna fuck you. Let’s go!” he shouted.

                Dustin….didn’t think he could laugh harder, but he did. He had to remove his glasses for a second to wipe a tear away, already internally ‘dfsgd-ing’ at the idea of telling this story to Logan and Kendall.

                “What’s a matter?” James asked under his breath “Never seen a cock this big? Too scared?”

                Dustin stopped laughing. His straightened his lips and looked James dead in the eyes as he pulled the front of his shorts down, unleashing his 11.5 inch monster dick. “I think I’d rather fuck _you_.” Dustin claimed, raising to his feet, stepping forward, cock pushing against James’s. The brunet had wide eyes and a frightened look while Dustin’s demeanor was stern, yet calm. “Come on.” Dustin said, pushing James slowly down to his knees. He shook as he faced the largest cock he’d ever seen, but felt more excited than he was to the idea of topping Dustin’s fat ass.

                His lips widened, taking in his dick and slid down gently, getting about 7 inches deep until he felt himself gag. He felt a hand rub through his hair as he heard Dustin softly sigh. He began rocking his hips, making James gag a tad each time. “Fuck yeah..” Dustin whispered. “Takin’ it just like a champ. Just like Kendall.”

                With that, James came for the first time that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “Ung. Mmm. Oh _FUCK_. Fuck yes. Fuck fuck fuck _yesssssss_.” Carlos moaned at the rapid speed of Kendall’s dick entering him from behind. The blond’s fingers dug into his toned thighs and hearing Carlos talk so much was making it hard for him not to blow his load already.

                Sadly for Carlos, Kendall pulled out without warning before laying on his back next to the husband. He grabbed him and rolled him over so his back was on Kendall’s chest. Lining his ass up, Carlos was soon getting dicked down once more, and losing his mind. Kendall’s hands wrapped around the man’s abdomen as he snapped his hips upward. “Nghhh, Kendalllll. Fuck me. Ooohhh. Fuck you make me feel _so_ good daddy. So so so gooooood. Love you, unfffgggh. Love your cock. OOOHH fuck! Fuck daddy yess. Ngggh”

                “Fuck, Carlos. Your ass is so tight. Look so hot on my dick, fuck.” Kendall couldn’t help but join in.

“Gonna cum…ennghhhhh.” Carlos groaned, gritting his teeth. Kendall’s speed picked up, focusing more on strength than rhythm until he felt Carlos’s hole tighten around his cock, watching his load shoot and land on both of their faces, some going up Kendall’s nose.

                Kendall’s load followed suit, quickly spilling into Carlos’s ass and feeling warm around his cock. The two caught their breath, laying in the same position. Carlos tilted his head to the right to lick his cum off of Kendall’s cheek, leading into a sloppy kiss, which resulted in Kendall taking Carlos’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

                Several minutes of kissing later, they came down from the high they got from fucking each other for the first time, laughing at the experience. Kendall helped Carlos off of him and the two went inside to the bathroom to clean each other off. Carlos soon after turned on the faucet of the tub to take a shower, inviting Kendall to join him, rather than using one of the 11 other bathrooms.

                The taller male stood behind Carlos lathering his back with bodywash and admiring every muscle of his back. “So Alec and I are thinking about adopting another baby.” Carlos stated as he shampooed his hair. “Cool” Kendall replied unenthusiastically as his dick glided up between his tan cheeks, watching his cock go in and out. His hands tightened around his friend’s waist as his head rubbed against the small of Carlos’s back. The shorter male arched his back, hands resting on the wall in front of him as Kendall’s length teased his hole, missing it each time. “Fuuuuuuck”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                          “Unf. Fuck. Yeah.. just like that.” Diego breathed out with every jab against his prostate.

                          The young actor was laying on his stomach at the foot of Logan’s massive custom made bed, having his hole ravaged by his boyfriend’s decently sized cock. On top of him was Jake, whose hole was taking turns with Diego’s.

                          Logan’s hands massaged Diego’s bulbous ass with every thrust of his hips, loving how _fat_ his boyfriend’s butt was. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that it was his favorite quality of Diego’s.

                          With a swift motion, Logan removed his dick from the bottom bottom’s ass and quickly reentered Jake’s hole, taking him off guard and causing him to yelp.

                          “Fuck yeah boys. Takin’ my cock like some champs.” Logan exclaimed, one hand moving to grasp the bottom of Jake’s hair and the other swatting down against Diego’s left ass cheek.

                          Jake’s moans continued to fill the room as Logan grew closer to climaxing. Had Diego not begun shoving his tongue up into Jake’s mouth, Logan probably could’ve lasted much longer. The sight of that caused him to bust his load deep into Jake’s ass.

                          The black haired popstar and future world leader took a moment to catch his breath while his two boyfriends continued to tongue fuck each other.

                          “Alright, get up. Time for me to take care of my boys.” He said with a smirk. The two men got up off of each other, revealing a puddle of cum on the bed from Deigo, as well as a load sprayed up his back. Thankfully, however, both had gotten hard again already at the sight of Logan on his knees with his mouth wide open. Despite being a domineering top, he loved letting his boyfriends facefuck him and make him feel sorta like a slut.

                          Diego held Logan by the jaw, keeping his head steady as his cock slowly eased in and out of his mouth, staring him deep in the eyes as he continued the motion, only being interrupted by Jake slapping his dick against Logan’s nose and sliding it in alongside Diego’s cock. From there, they both pretty much just did whatever the fuck they wanted while Logan gagged and had the best Christmas of his entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                          “Ohohohoho..fuuuuuck.God fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-“ James moaned against the glass window overlooking downtown Los Angeles. Dustin had a strong grip against the brunet’s head and had his entire body pushed flush against the balcony window as he annihilated James’ ass. He’d never had a dick this big inside of him and Dustin’s lack of empathy for James’ wellbeing wasn’t making taking it any easier.

                          At least he was certain he looked good, what with all of his muscles pushed up against the glass like that. For all he knew, someone in a neighboring building could be watching them. Hopefully they were enjoying the sight of Dustin biting on James’ ear.

                          Suddenly, James felt himself being pushed to the floor and before he knew it, Dustin was straddling him, holding onto one of James’ perky tits in each hand and wedging his cock in between them. The older musician’s fat fucking ass was crushing the brunet’s stomach. In an unusual way, James was loving the pain. He’d never been fucked so recklessly, most men who he’s been with have looked up to him or treated him like the king he likes to think of himself as. Dustin didn’t give a fuck. After hearing _so_ many stories about him, he was fed up with his cocky little smile and his stupid fucking perfect body. Someone needed to put him in his place, and Dustin was satisfied with how much James was getting off on it.

                          Without warning, Dustin rolled his weight off of James, who had begun stroking himself to the feeling of the cock dragging up his chest. The older male laid beside him on the floor, standing his enormous cock up in his left hand. “Ride.” He commanded.

                          James was a little embarrassed at how quickly he rolled over, quickly positioning his hole above Dustin’s member. It was the first good glimpse he’d gotten at it in a while and it tripped him out to realize that he fit the entire thing inside of him. He couldn’t believe he was desperately shoving his ass backward onto a cock _that_ long and _that_ thick because he couldn’t get enough of it.

                          He also couldn’t believe it took so time at all for his ass to sink all the way down into Dustin’s lap. His hands fell to both sides of the male and he quickly began bouncing up and down, giving Dustin a glorious sight of James’ titties bouncing while he tried his best to breath. It didn’t take long for Dustin to get bored laying there, resulting in him halting James and making him turn around.

                          Suddenly, he wrapped a left hand around both of James’ wrists, yanking him backward as he began fucking upward, assaulting the model’s hole. James could help but arch his back as his prostate was hit over and over. “Fuuu-u-u-u-uckkk.” He whined, gritting his teeth.

                          “Fucking cry for daddy.” Dustin grunted between jabs. James let out a soft whimper, actually unable to keep himself quiet being in such pure ecstasy. “Fuck me daddy! Punish my little faggot ass. My pussy is all yours. Fuuuuck goddd. Piss on me after your blow your load in my tight ass.”

                          With that, Dustin’s eyes widened, and he came harder than he ever has life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                       Two days later, Kendall lugged all 4 of his bags by himself up to the apartment, excited to plug his new Nintendo Switch in and to teach Logan a thing or two with a game of Mario Party. Also he was so fucking excited to tell everyone about how many time he got to fuck Carlos. Victoria and Buddha Bob had a bet on whether not it would happen, and she was going to have to pay up.

                       To say the least, he was NOT expecting to open the door and find James sitting in the kitchen with Dustin, taking a bite out of HIS Toaster Strudels.


End file.
